


The Next Generation of Game of Thrones

by Deepspacedust



Category: game of thrones
Genre: ASoIaF, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Birth, Childbirth, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones AU, Game of Thrones future au, Gendrya - Freeform, GoT fix it, Heartbreak, Jon and Dany, Jonerys, Jonerys babies, King Jon, Lost Love, Love, Post ASoIaF, Pregnancy, Queen Daenerys, Romance, Slow Burn, Targaryen Restoration, asoiaf au, game of thrones alternate ending, game of thrones fix it, game of thrones post series, game of thrones season 8, jon and daenerys baby, jon and daenerys season 8, jonerys baby, targlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepspacedust/pseuds/Deepspacedust
Summary: Several ficlets centering around The children of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen, Arya Stark and Gendry Waters, Missandei and Grey Worm, and Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister.





	1. The Next Generation of Game of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores the children of:
> 
> \- Jon snow and Daenerys Targaryen
> 
> \- Arya Stark and Gendry Waters 
> 
> \- Missandei and Grey Worm
> 
> \- Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister

****

 

 

**The next generation of GOT**

 

 **Frank Dillane as: Ned Targaryen**  
\- He is the first child of Jon and Daenerys, and future Heir to the Iron Throne  
\- Known by Nobelmen and common folk as the Dragon Prince, he favours his mother in both looks and personality.  
\- He has his mother’s quick temper, and her similar distaste for those who prove themselves disloyal. This quality causes people to both fear and respect him.  
\- Although he can be quick to anger at times, he is fair and just in his rule.  
\- He is an expert swordsman much like his father, and a dragon rider like his mother.  
\- Ned is an honourable man, and because of this he is loved by nobility and common folk alike.  
\- Betrothed to Catelyn Lannister

 

 **Sophie Cookson as: Catelyn Lannister**  
\- Daughter of Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister.  
\- Known affectionately as the Lioness of the North, though she is very much her mothers daughter.  
\- She is even tempered and patient, with a quick wit and charming disposition.  
\- Much like her father, she enjoys books, and her curiosity is seemingly endless.  
\- Betrothed to Ned Targaryen, and therefore is the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

 

 **Nick Robinson as: Aemon Targaryen**  
\- He is the second child of Jon and Daenerys, born only a year after his older brother Ned.  
\- Affectionately known as the Summer Prince, Aemon can often be found strolling outside of the gates of the Red Keep. It is not uncommon for him to venture to Flea Bottom, paying visits to the Orphanages and to the infirmed.  
\- He takes after his father, in both his demeanour and his appearance.  
\- An honorable man with a gentle heart, he is often told that he is more Stark than Targaryen.  
\- Blessed by the Gods with a beautiful singing voice, he can often be heard singing throughout the castle, the gardens, and the city streets.  
\- Much like his namesake, Aemon is thoughtful and studious.  
\- Like his older brother, Aemon was to be betrothed to a highborn lady of a prominent house. However, an unforeseen love affair between him and Litse made such an arrangement difficult.  
\- His mother and father, although hesitant at first to allow the romance between Aemon and Litse to continue, eventually allowed him to court the young woman. Jon and Daenerys, having known their share of hardships in matters of the heart, wanted for Aemon to marry someone whom he would love, and who would love him in return, as much as Jon and Daenerys themselves love one another.

 

 **Amandla Stenberg as: Litse**  
\- The only child of Missandai and Grey Worm  
\- Her conception, thought to be the work of blood magic by some, was in truth due to the expertise and medical knowledge of Maester Samwell Tarly.  
\- Named Litse by her mother, the name originates from High Valryian and means: fair and beautiful.  
\- Very much a free spirit, she can often be found in the expansive gardens contained within the castle, or swimming in the waters of Blackwater Bay.  
\- Seen by some as an unfavourable betrothal for young Prince Aemon, it cannot be said that she does not carry herself with the same amount of grace and dignity as any highborn lady of nobel birth in all of the Seven Kingdoms.  
\- A true beauty, both inside and out, she is a perfect match in every way for Prince Aemon.

 

 **@Jliamo as: Lyanna Targaryen**  
\- The youngest child and only daughter of Jon and Daenerys, she is affectionately referred to as the Southern Wolf.  
\- Much like her aunt Arya, and her paternal grandmother Lyanna Stark, she is more inclined to wield a sword than she is a sewing needle.  
\- Although her father loves all of his children equally, Lyanna holds a special place in his heart. Reminding him of his little sister, and providing him a connection to the mother he never knew, Lyanna is Jon’s greatest joy.  
\- Untamable and charming, it is said that she is the greatest beauty that the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen.  
\- Lyanna has the look of her mother, and the colouring of her father, causing Northerners and Southerners alike to claim her as their own.  
\- Many nobel men have pined for her, seeking her hand in marriage.  
\- Lyanna has been betrothed to, and is very much in love with, Robb Baratheon. They have been promised to each other since they were both young. Having had the opportunity to spend a great deal of time at Storms End with her Aunt Arya and her Uncle by-law Lord Gendry Baratheon, she developed a rich and beautiful friendship with their eldest son, and Heir to Storms End, Robb Baratheon. Their friendship eventually blossomed into a passionate romance.  
\- Lyanna is to be the future Lady of Storms End.

 

 **Jack O’Connell as: Robb Baratheon**  
\- Named after his mother’s eldest brother, Robb is the oldest child of Lady Arya and Lord Gendry Baratheon.  
\- Much like his namesake, he is quick witted and an excellent fighter.  
\- Having been trained by both his mother and his father from a very young age, he is an incredibly skilled swordsman, and is equally as skilled at wielding a hammer.  
\- Known as the Young Stag, he is feared and envied by men, and desired by women.  
\- Unlike his paternal grandfather, he is faithful to a fault, and has only ever loved one woman; Lyanna Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! More to come, soon :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!


	2. Ned and Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores the characters Ned Targaryen and Catelyn Lannister.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Kind of a weird side note, but I love listening to music when I'm reading or writing (I find that it kind of adds an extra layer to the experience!). One of the songs that I was listening to when I was writing this chapter was: Broken X Vassh - Let Me Take. 
> 
> Feel free to listen to it while you're reading if you want to! It's a pretty good one :)

 

 

                                   

                                   

                                  

                                  

                                  

 

****The Next Generation of GOT** **

 

**Part 1:**

Ned (Eldest child of King Jon and Queen Daenerys)  
Catelyn (Eldest daughter of Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister)

 

**Ned Targaryen and Catelyn Lannister**

 

A marriage between Ned Targaryen and Catelyn Lannister was a union devised by their parents in keeping with the traditional marriage customs of Westeros. A marriage between two great houses, Targaryen and Lannister, would help to keep the North and the South united for years to come.

The Dragon Prince had a somewhat serious air about him. Never partial to the childlike games his sister enjoyed, nor the artistic indulgences of his younger brother, Ned was every bit a king as soon as he was old enough to walk and speak. His mother had sometimes marvelled at him, wondering where he had come from. She had said that the he was an old soul, so pensive and dutiful. If he was not in council meetings, on a campaign with his father, or practicing his dueling in the training yard, he could be found in the dragon pit. He was regal and polished, but his edges had the tendency to be too rough for most people, and because of this, Ned spent much of his free time in solitude.

During one of the many feasts his parents held, a young lord from the Westerlands who had been eyeing his younger sister all night, grabbed Lyanna by the arm when she had moved to walk away from him. Ned had seen it occur from across the great hall, and had broken off his conversation with Ser Jorah without a second thought. Ned reached the other side of the hall only moments later, and knocked the young lord out cold with one firm and accurately placed punch to the jaw. The young lord was on the floor and unconscious before he even had a chance to know what was happening. The room had gotten very quiet then, and Ned had turned to his sister who was no more than 15 at the time, and placed a hand on the side of her face. “Are you alright?” He had asked, ready to finish the young lord off if she had been hurt in any way. Every bit a Southern Wolf, Lyanna had insisted she was fine. Ned had excused himself shortly after that, moving through the castle and towards the Dragon pit, but his mother had stopped him in the throne room before he had a chance to leave. Her face had been serious at first, but her expression had softened as she took in the sight of her first born. She knew him better than anyone else did, and as hot blooded and serious as Ned was, Daenerys knew that all of his bold qualities were rooted in the love that he had for those who were dear to him. She had told him that his qualities were assests, though most might not see them as such at times. Ned had the ability to quickly discern between those who were loyal and those who were untrustworthy, a trait that had come in handy more than once while growing up in the Capitol.

 

Catelyn Lannister was a much freer spirit than that of her betrothed. Growing up in Winterfell, she spent much of her free time in the Godswood, riding horses with her siblings, or in the library with her father with her nose in a book soaking up as much knowledge as she could.

Although she would never admit it, she had always been slightly frightened of the future king. His serious nature, and his sometimes quick temper had caused her to keep her distance from him when they were children. Although he had never lost his temper with her. In truth, they had only spoken a handful of times in spite of the fact that Catelyn spent several months out of every year in Kings Landing.

When Ned first began to court Catelyn, he was in his twentieth year, and she in her seventeenth. She had been nervous that first day, standing in one of the many grand gardens contained within the castle walls, and she was surprised at the flush of anticipation she experienced when she saw Ned walking towards her. He was tall and lean, his face a stoic mask giving no indication of what he might be thinking. She had never looked at him closely before, too afraid to catch his eye, but as she stood here now, him walking towards her in his leather brigadine, his Valyrian Steel sword in its sheath, she thought that she had never seen a more handsome man in all her life.

 

One day, many moons after they had begun their courtship, Ned and Catelyn were walking along a hillside that overlooked the ocean. They came across a patch of yellow wildflowers, and to Catelyns surprise, Ned bent down to pluck one from the earth. He held it between his fingers for a moment, the bright yellow petals catching the sun, and then he turned his face to look at her. His expression softened as he looked into her eyes, and slowly he moved his hand that gripped the wildflower towards Catelyns face, placing the flower behind her ear. She hadn't known what to say at first. This gentle gesture from a man she had deemed too serious. Catelyn looked into his eyes, her hand moving up to touch the wildflower in her hair. She spotted another patch of flowers at their feet, and moved to pluck one from the earth. The one she held between her fingers was an icy blue. She looked at it for a moment, contemplating the flower and the young man standing in front of her. She looked into Neds eyes, a small smile pulling at her lips, and she moved to place the blue wildflower behind his ear. He was silent for a moment, and Catelyn hoped that she hadn't made a mistake. Her heart warmed when the Dragon Prince began to laugh, his face breaking out into a wide smile that touched his eyes, and Catelyn thought that he might be the most wonderfully confusing man she had ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I kind of love Ned and Cat. I hope you guys liked this chapter! More still to come :)


	3. Aemon and Litse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores the characters Aemon Targaryen and Litse.
> 
> P.S. For anyone who listened to and enjoyed the song I left in the description for the previous chapter, one of the songs that I listened to while I was writing this chapter was: Cotchi - For What It's Worth

 

 

 

 

 

**The Next Generation of GOT**

 

**Part 2:**

Aemon (the second child and youngest son of King Jon and Queen Daenerys)  
Litse (the only child of Missandei and Grey Worm)

 

**Aemon Targaryen and Litse**

 

Affectionally referred to as Sweet Spirit by those closest to her, Litse was considered by most to be one of the loveliest and most gentle maidens to ever grace Kings Landing. She had grown up along side the crown princes Ned and Aemon, and the crown princess Lyanna. Born in the Red Keep, there hadn't been a day that she wasn't involved in the comings and goings of the royal family in one way or another. In truth, they had been as much her family as her mother and father were. Queen Daenerys was like a second mother to her, providing Litse with all of the extravagances that the crown princess Lyanna was accustomed to. Her mother, Missandei, was not only Queen Daenerys’ handmaiden and trusted advisor, but her oldest and dearest friend.

Her conception and birth was thought by most to have been an impossibility, and the result of blood magic. But in truth, it had been due in large part to the medical expertise of Maester Samewell Tarly. When the Unsullied were cut, Sam had come to discover, the masters had taken the pillars but not the stones, thinking that in doing so, they deprived the soldiers of pleasure, while allowing them to maintain their masculinity and drive to fight. At the insistence of Queen Daenerys, Maester Samwell had worked tirelessly on perfecting a procedure that would allow Missandei to conceive and carry a child that was the flesh and blood of both her and Grey Worm. And in the end, he had done just that. The likes of Litse’s conception were unheard of, and would likely never be possible for anyone again.

Litse knew some of what had happened to the Unsullied soldiers. Her mother tried to shield her from most of it, but she had heard mention of the atrocities that her father and the other soldiers had faced before Queen Daenerys had freed them. It made her weep to think of it. Her father was a quiet man, and the most gentle man when it came to Litse and Missandei. To think that he had been through such torture caused Litse great sorrow.

The crown princess Lyanna had never felt the need to beg her mother for a sister, saying that she already had one in Litse. And it was said that Litse was one of the few people who was able to bring a true smile to Prince Ned’s face. Litse was close with all of Jon and Daenerys’ children, but most of all with Aemon. Being as close in age as they were, they had been best friends from the time that they were very small. Their mothers had been pregnant together, and Litse was born only a moon after prince Aemon.

Litse hadn't known exactly when her feelings for Aemon began to change, but she knew that they had. She imagined that her growing affections had been the result of many things that occurred over the course of their friendship. Aemon's gentle nature and quick sense of humour. His love for his people and his family alike. His beautiful voice that Litse found herself thinking about when Aemon wasn't around. Yes, she imagined that her feelings for Aemon had deepened as a result of all of those things, and many others. He was her very best friend, the person she went to when she had something to share, whether happy or sad. In truth, she loved Aemon. She was _in love_ with Aemon. But she was an unworthy match for him. She had known this for as long as she had known anything. Those words were never said to her, of course, but she saw the pointed glares of the Nobel men and women when she and Aemon would walk the castle gardens together, and she heard the whispers and the sneers when the two of them would frolic on the beaches of Blackwater Bay. So it came as no surprise when it was announced that Prince Aemon would marry Amalie Ashford, a highborn lady whose family hailed from the Reach. Litse had kept herself composed when she had heard the news, though her throat had tightened and her eyes had stung, she did not let on that her heart was breaking. She cried herself to sleep that night, her breath ragged, her cheeks hot and wet with tears. The next morning she composed herself, and chided herself for being so foolish. Aemon was a Prince, and the son of the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. As deep as her feelings for Aemon ran, she was certain that he did not feel the same for her. That was until he cornered her as she left her room that morning. His face had been desperate, a mixture of worry and despair. “I won't marry the Ashford girl.” He had said. Litse had looked at him, unsure of what to say in response.

“You must.” She finally said, her eyes boring into Aemons.

“I can't. I won't. I’m not in love with her.” Aemon had not taken his eyes off of Litse as he poured his heart out to her.

“What should that matter?” She said, not understanding why Aemon didn't seem to grasp the notion of an arranged marriage. “Love is not necessary to make such alliances.”

Aemon stared at her, a look of confusion crossing his face. “I don't want to marry for alliances.” He said matter of factly. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “I want to marry for love.” Litse looked at him, this man who she had known since he was a boy, and she wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let him go. She wanted to press her lips to his, and tell him how desperately she loved him. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want him to marry the Ashford girl either. But instead of doing all of those things, she remained quiet, her eyes fixed on Aemon.

“I have known love. _True_ love. And I will not settle for anything less than that.” Aemon said, a confident smile spreading across his face. Litse felt her heart jump as she looked into his eyes. Aemon stepped towards her a pace, his hands moving to clasp her smaller ones in his. “Surely you must know, Litse. It is you that I love. It has always been you.” Litse looked up at him, her heart pounding, her cheeks burning, and for a moment she was unsure if she had heard him correctly.

“M.. me?” She said, unable to hide the shock that filled her voice. “You love... me?” Aemon’s smile widened as she spoke, but he did not answer her straight away. Instead he moved to rest his forehead against hers. Litse could feel his warm breath on her face, and she closed her eyes as she breathed him in.

“There is no one else for me.” Aemon said. “Only you.”

 

 

There had been a loud discussion between Aemon and his parents after he told them that he did not intend to marry the Ashford girl. He had not minced his words when he told them where and with whom his affections lay. His mother had been the most difficult to convince, although it had hardly been a battle with her. She was upset to be certain. The most powerful alliances were made through marriage. His mother knew that, his father knew that, and Aemon knew that as well. And although Aemon had never been one to shirk his duties, he drew the line when it came to love. He saw the way his parents looked at one another. The way they loved each other. And he wanted that. He knew that he could have that. But he knew that he would only ever have it if he was able to be with Litse.

His parents had relented, of course, knowing that a marriage without love is one of the greatest tragedies a person can endure.

 

Aemon and Litse wed one another in the Throne Room, with their families looking on. There had been sneers and judgmental glances from the Nobility, but Litse didn't care. She had dealt with it all her life. Aemon leaned close to her during the ceremony to whisper in her ear. “Fuck them.” He had said, a wicked smile playing on his face, and Litse had to stifle a laugh. “You’re the most beautiful woman in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Their jealousy is obvious, and their opinions are inconsequential.” Litse watched him as he spoke, and she could tell that the thought of her being hurt in any way pained him. She clasped his hands tighter then, a smile spreading across her face.

“I love you, Aemon.” She said.

He smiled and moved to stand closer to her as he spoke, “And I, you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll definitely be posting more very soon :)


	4. Lyanna and Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores the characters Lyanna Targaryen and Robb Baratheon
> 
> P.S. For any of you guys who have been checking out the songs I've been dropping in the chapter summaries, one of the songs that I listened to while writing this chapter was: Nuages- Distant

 

  

  

 

 

**The Next Generation of GOT**

 

**Part 3:**

Lyanna (Youngest child and only daughter of King Jon and Queen Daenerys)  
Robb (Eldest child of Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon)

 

**Lyanna Targaryen and Robb Baratheon**

 

The youngest child and only daughter of King Jon and Queen Daenerys, Lyanna had the look of her mother and the colouring of her father. Known affectionately as the Southern Wolf, it was said that she was every bit a Stark as she was a Targaryen. Her stubborn nature was softened by her charm and quick wit, and it was said that those who met her couldn't help but love her.

Her mother had endured a difficult labour with her, and during the worst of it, Maester Samwell had feared that both Daenerys and her child would not make it through. They did make it of course, both mother and child. Daenerys had said that she and Lyanna were too stubborn to let death take them so soon. Jon had been the first to hold her. She had been so small, born nearly two moons early, and half of her tiny body had fit into the palm of his hand. Jon had cried as he held her, and thanked the Gods that his wife and daughter had both survived such an ordeal.

King Jon loved all of his children equally, but all knew that Lyanna held a special place in Jon’s heart. So much like his sister Arya, and a tether to the mother who had died bringing him into the world, Lyanna was truly the light of her fathers life.

Betrothed to Robb Baratheon since her birth, Robb was five years her senior; born the same year as Lyanna’s eldest brother, Ned. From the time that Lyanna was in her fifteenth year, she travelled to Storms End to spend several months at a time with her Uncle and Aunt, Lord and Lady Baratheon.

Lyanna and Robb’s relationship developed slowly, beginning first as a friendship. Robb had been hesitant at first, insisting that the crown princess was too young. And he had been right. Though Lyanna’s fiery nature and independence matured her in many ways, she was in truth still a child when she and Robb began their courtship. During the earlier years she spent at Storms End, Lyanna and Robb became fast friends, their similar senses of humour and proclivity for combat provided them with a steadfast foundation for a strong and lasting friendship. During her fourth visit to Storms End, shortly after Lyanna’s eighteenth name day, Robb was taken aback by how much Lyanna had changed since her last visit. As she stepped down from her horse that day in the courtyard of his family’s ancestral home, the sun casting shades of copper and caramel in her dark hair, he felt an unexpected wave of nervousness wash over him. He had to remind himself that the woman standing in front of him was the same girl he had known all his life, and that he had no cause to be so anxious.

They spent the first few weeks of Lyanna’s visit partaking in their usual pastimes, though Robb was much quieter than he usually was around Lyanna. He gave himself a pep talk before seeing her each day, and cursed himself for being so quiet afterwards. Lyanna hadn't seemed to notice the change in his demeanour however, and if she had she made no mention of it. During one of their walks through the woods surrounding Storms End, Lyanna had taken Robb's hand unexpectedly. His heart had begun to beat faster at her touch, and Lyanna had flashed him a wide smile that had both calmed and enlivened him.

One night after they had supped, Robb had walked Lyanna to her room. The hallway was empty and dark, save for a smattering of candles. “My lady.” Robb had said, bidding her goodnight, but he had lingered, his eyes catching hers, and for what felt like a very long moment, neither of them spoke. Lyanna looked at Robb, and let her eyes trail across his face. He was so handsome, she had thought. Tall and fierce, his black hair and dark eyes suited perfectly to his strong face. She moved towards him slowly then, and ever so gently pressed her lips to his. When she moved to part from him, Robb had a look of bewilderment etched across his face, his cheeks slightly pinker than they had been a moment before. Lyanna laughed gently. Seeing such a brave man reduced to an embarrassed boy at her touch thrilled her.

“Relax Baratheon.” She had jested. “It was only a kiss.” Robb had watched her, his eyes never leaving her face, and a small smile played at the corner of Lyanna’s lips. She turned towards her room and closed the door behind her. Lyanna had teased Robb for his embarrassment, but as she stood alone in her room, her back pressed against her closed door, her heart pounding in her chest, she too felt the flush of heat that had spread to her cheeks.

Their friendship blossomed into a passionate romance that year, and the two of them snuck off into the woods to be alone more than once. Although their union had been arranged, Lyanna had never felt that it had been forced upon her. She had thanked the Gods that she and Robb had been betrothed to one another, and thought that maybe they would have found each other no matter the circumstances.

Lyanna was already pregnant with their first child the day that she wed Robb, though no one but the two of them knew. Their love for one another had grown from passion as much as it had from friendship. Their first child was a girl, born only seven moons after they had wed. They had named her Daenerys, though her hair and eyes were much darker than that of the woman she was named for. Queen Daenerys had given her daughter a knowing look, a mixture of amusement and understanding, after the birth of Lyanna’s first child. Lyanna knew that her mother had also been pregnant on her wedding day.

Lyanna gave birth to another daughter a year later. They named her Arya, and she favoured her namesake in both looks and temperament. A son was born to her and Robb the following year. Brandon, they had called him. He had dark hair like his sisters, but unlike his siblings he had bright blue eyes instead of brown.

Lyanna fell pregnant once again, five years after she had given birth to her first child, and much like her mother’s labour with her, Lyanna endured a difficult birth with her last child. It stretched on for days, and the Maester feared the worst for both mother and child. The baby was a girl, a tiny wisp of a thing, with dark hair like her mother. And though her child had survived the arduous labour, Lyanna did not. The Maester was unable to stop her bleeding, and Lyanna had died in Robb's arms. It was said that the whole of the Seven Kingdoms wept when they heard of their Princess’s death. The Southern Wolf had perished, and with her went the joy that she had brought to those who had known her. Robb named their youngest daughter Lyanna.

King Jon had wept when he heard the news. His only daughter, the tiny girl he had held in his hands only moments after she had entered the world, had left it. Daenerys did not speak to anyone for many weeks following Lyanna’s death, and she remained sequestered in her chambers for even longer. Her Lyanna, her sweet fierce girl, was gone, and with her had gone Daenerys’ joy. The Queen was never the same after that. Many said the fire that had coursed through the Queens veins before her daughters death had left her once Lyanna had passed.

Ned had beaten his hands bloody against a wall when he had heard of his sisters death. When he closed his eyes, he did not see her as the woman she had grown into, but as the small girl who had clutched his hand as they walked through the hallways of the Red Keep. His whole life he had protected Lyanna, though she rarely ever needed it. But this time, he had failed her. He said as much to his wife. Catelyn had taken Ned’s face in her hands then, his cheeks wet and hot with tears, and she told him that there was nothing that he could have done to stop this from happening. That even a King could not stop the Gods. Catelyn felt her eyes burn as the words had left her mouth, and she could not stop the flood of tears that fell from her eyes as she thought of Lyanna.

Aemon had cried when he was told of Lyanna’s death. He did not believe it at first. It seemed almost impossible that his ferocious and headstrong sister could be taken from this world when she had so much life left to live. Litse had wept into Aemon’s chest when he told her of Lyanna’s passing. Lyanna had been a sister to Litse in every way but blood, and it filled her with the greatest sorrow to picture a world without Lyanna in it.

Aemon and Ned rode to Storms End with their father to retrieve Lyanna’s body. When they arrived, Arya and Gendry welcomed them in the courtyard, but Robb was nowhere to be found. Ned found him later, alone in his chambers, the curtains drawn and the candles unlit. Robb was as much Ned's friend as he was his brother by law, and the sorrow he felt for Robb ran as deep as his own. Ned had no words of comfort to offer, his own grief clouding his ability to console his friend, and so the two men sat in silence. It had been Aemon who had finally coaxed Robb from his chambers, his gentle heart and empathetic nature allowing him to reach Robb in a way that no one else had been able to.

In the end, Lyanna’s body was brought back to Kings Landing. Her final resting place a stones throw away from where she had been born. Robb and Lyanna’s youngest child was like her mother in every way. Not only did she have her mothers name, but her beauty and character as well.

Lord Robb was never the same after his wife’s death. It was said that the light had gone from his life when Lyanna had passed, and his only true joy came from raising the children they had made together.

Robb never married again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so sad. I loved writing Lyanna and Robb. Their love was so pure, but cut short. I hope you guys liked this one! I'll be writing more about these characters for sure! I'll update soon :)


	5. Ned and Catelyn: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn learns more about the Dragon Prince. Ned has a surprise for Catelyn. 
> 
> P.S. For anyone who's been checking out the songs I've been dropping in the chapter summaries, one of the songs that I listened to while writing this chapter was: RY X- Howling

 

  

  

 

 

**The Next Generation of GOT**

 

**Part 4**

 

**Ned Targaryen and Catelyn Lannister**

 

A moon before their wedding day, Ned approached Catelyn while she had been walking through the Castle with her ladies in waiting. He had asked her if she would like to accompany him on a walk through one of the many gardens later that evening. She had said yes of course. Ned was to be her husband, and going on walks together was just one of the many activities they partook in during their courtship. After he had departed, her ladies in waiting had bowed their heads in an attempt to hide their girlish smirks and giggles, and Catleyn felt the flush of heat that had crept onto her cheeks. Ned was solemn, but he was also beautiful. Catelyn knew this, and so did every other woman in Kings Landing.

As Catelyn waited for Ned in the garden that evening, the sun had already begun to set. Catelyn missed Winterfell desperately, but she had come to marvel at the beauty of the South. The way the sun sank behind the ocean every evening, the sky alight with fiery pinks and oranges. She had been staring out at the ocean when she heard footsteps approaching from behind, and she turned to see Ned walking towards her. His dark hair was slicked back behind his head, his sun kissed skin and dark brown lether birgadine catching the warm glow of the setting sun. Catelyn felt her heart beat a little faster as he came to stand in front of her. When their courtship first began, Catelyn had been frightened of the Dragon Prince. His somber nature and stoic face had given little indication of his true feelings. But his serious exterior was beginning to slip away with each passing day, and as Catelyn stood here now looking up at Ned, his brown eyes soft and locked on her own, she could see the hint of smile that was tugging at his lips.

She had noticed many things about Ned since they began their courtship. Little idiosyncrasies that Catelyn found herself thinking about long after Ned had departed. In the quiet of her chambers, she would think about the way his brow furrowed slightly when he was deep in thought. Or how his laugh was both deep and warm. And the way his smile touched every part of his face, creating slight wrinkles next to his eyes when it moved to meet them. She had marvelled at how vastly she had misjudged him. It was true that Ned had a tendency to be serious at times, and he had no patience or tolerance for those who proved themselves disloyal, but he was not ruthless or unfeeling. On the contrary, Catletyn had come to discover that Ned was a fair and honourable man.

As they walked through the garden that evening, the sun barley visible above the horizon, Ned had gently taken her hand in one of his own. His larger hand was calloused and much rougher than hers, but Catelyn found that she enjoyed the feel of his skin against hers. As she felt the warmth of his hand bleed into her flesh, Catelyn hoped that her cheeks did not appear as flushed as they felt. Though the way that Ned had smiled at her, his eyes trailing across her face, she imagined that the blush of her cheeks had been all too obvious.

“I want to show you something.” He said, and Catelyn felt a mixture of nervousness and anticipation begin to rise inside of her.

“Of course, your grace.” She said. Ned had given her hand a gentle squeeze then, his face softening as he spoke.

“Ned, my lady. Just Ned.”

 

He led her from the garden, his hand still enveloping hers. They walked for a long while in a comfortable silence. Catelyn was unsure as to where they were headed. The path in front of them was dark and unfamiliar, but Ned was steady beside her, his gate confident and sure footed. Catelyn thought he must have sensed her nervousness, because he held her hand a little tighter and turned his face to look at her as they walked. “Not much farther.” He said. “Just up there. Do you see?” Catelyn looked in the direction that Ned was pointing. The landscape was dark, and most everything was cloaked in shadow. But then she saw it, the jagged and broken stone cage coming into view. Just ahead of them, drenched in the silver of the moonlight, was the Dragon Pit. Catelyn felt a chill run through her. Not only was the Dragon Pit imposing, but the beasts that lay within it were even more so. From the time she was a small girl, Catelyn had spent many months out of each year in Kings Landing, but never once had she dared venture to the Dragon Pit. It was a shattered cage of broken rock that housed what Catelyn thought were the most fearsome beasts the world had ever seen. And she had been right. Dragons were ancient creatures, loyal to only a select few. And those select few were Targrayens, which Cateyln was not. Even if her name was to be Targaryen once she married the Dragon Prince, the blood that flowed through her veins was not of the Dragon. She slowed her pace, a wave of fear washing over her.

“Your Grace... Ned.” Her voice had nearly caught in her throat as she spoke.

Ned turned to look at her, his face calm and certain. “It’s alright, my lady. They will not harm you. I promise.” Catelyn knew that if she turned to Ned and told him of her fear, if she asked that they not continue any further and instead returned to the Red Keep, he would agree to her wishes without hesitation. But as she stood here now, the Dragon Prince looking her, his expression a mixture of excitement and anticipation, she knew that she could not turn back.

Catelyn had remained frozen for a long moment, her eyes moving between Ned and the Dragon Pit. She chided herself then for being so craven. She was of the North. She was a Wolf and a Lion. The blood of the Starks ran through her veins as much as the blood of the Lannisters did, and that meant something. She composed herself, turning to look at Ned. She had to show him that she was brave. She had to prove, not only to Ned but to herself, that she could be a Targaryen. She let go of Ned’s hand, and began walking towards the Dragon Pit. As dark as the night was, Catleyn did not miss the delighted smile that spread across Ned’s face, and she felt her own face break into a small satisfied smile.

As they approached the entrance to the Dragon Pit, Catelyn could make out the shifting figures of the beasts that lay within it. Ned entered first, and Catelyn had hesitated for a moment before following close behind him. She reached for his hand unintentionally, and he readily accepted it, turning to give her a reassuring look. The two largest Dragons, Drogon and Rhaegal, were at the far side of the pit, directly across from where Ned and Catelyn had entered. The three smaller dragons were scattered across the vast expanse of the arena. Catelyn stood frozen in place, unsure if she was more terrified or captivated. Ned turned to look at her, the smile he wore before entering the pit still on his face. His voice was low as he spoke. “Those two at the back are Drogon and Rhaegal. They are my Mothers and my Fathers.” He said, pointing towards the two oldest dragons. “This one here,” Ned said pointing to a blue and cream coloured dragon positioned at the far left side of the arena, “is Vermithrax. Aemon is her rider.” Ned then pointed to the dragon on the far right side of the pit, its scales were all white, and it remained Catelyn of King Jon’s Direwolf, Ghost. “This one is named Syrax. His rider is Lyanna.” There was only one dragon left that Ned had not named. It was a massive creature that was standing in the middle of the Dragon Pit, it’s scales blood red and jet black. Catelyn looked at Ned, the smile on his face widening as he looked towards the imposing creature “And that beauty is Caraxes.” Ned said, his eyes still focused on the fearsome beast. “I am her rider.” Catleyn turned to look at the Dragon, but her gaze soon fell upon Ned’s face once again. She studied his profile, his strong cheekbones and chiseled jaw illuminated by the full moon above them, and not for the first time, Catelyn found herself thinking of how handsome Ned was. His face was strong but beautiful. His full lips offsetting the sharp line of his jaw. Ned turned to look at Catelyn, his eyes finding hers in the darkness, and she thought that she would very much like to feel his lips against her own. They looked at one another for a long moment before a guttural rumble emanated from one of the Dragons, pulling their attention away from each other. Catleyn felt her heart beat faster, and her eyes swept the Dragon Pit in an attempt to discern which dragon the sound had come from.

“I have something I would like to give you.” Ned said, his hand still holding hers. “If you are not too frightened, we can move a little closer.”

Catelyn hesitated, a wave of nervousness washing over her. But as she looked at Ned, his his expression gentle and sure, she knew that no harm would come to her as long as he was with her. They walked together across the dirt covered ground of the Dragon Pit, Catelyn’s hand never letting go of Ned’s. Ned’s Dragon, Caraxes, let out an earth rumbling shriek, and Catelyn thought that she had never been so terrified in all her life.

“Caraxes. Sagon gīda. Nyke emagon maghatan nykeā issaros naejot rhaenagon ao.” Ned had said, his voice calm, and his words directed at the red and black dragon in front of them. Catelyn moved her eyes to look at Ned. She had assumed he spoke High Valyrian like his mother, but she had never heard him speak it before tonight. She had always loved the sound of High Valyrian, thinking it both exotic and beautiful. And she found that she loved the sound of it even more when Ned spoke it.

Ned, knowing that Catelyn did not speak High Valyrian, repeated what he had said to his dragon in the common tongue. “Caraxes. Be calm. I have brought someone to meet you.” The Dragon had red eyes, the same colour as its scales, and Catelyn couldn't help but stare into them. Transfixed, she wondered how something could be so terrifying and so beautiful at the same time. The dragon, however, was not looking at Catelyn, but at Ned, her bellowing shrieks ceasing once Ned began to speak to her. “This is what I wanted to show you.” He said, pointing towards a large pile just next to the dragon. Catelyn couldn't make out what it was at first, too focused on the beast in front of her, but as she looked closer, she saw what it was, and her eyes widened in amazement.

“Dragon eggs?” She said, her voice filling with wonderment. There hadn't been a dragon born in nearly twenty years, and here she was, standing in a pit full of Dragons, her eyes trained on a nest filled with eggs. “They're beautiful.”

“They are.” Ned said, never taking his eyes off of Catelyn. She felt a familiar heat flush her cheeks. She began to speak in an attempt to regain her composure.

“How many are there?” she asked.

“Five.” Ned said.

As Catelyn looked closer at the nest, she saw that Ned had been right. There were five eggs of the same size, but varying colours, at the feet of Ned’s dragon.

“This one,” Ned said, moving to lift an egg from the pile. “is yours, my lady.” Catelyn felt her skin tingle as she took in the sight of the egg resting in Ned’s hands. It was beautiful, its scales a metallic gold that reflected the light of the moon above them.”

“Mine?” She said, amazed at the gift she was being presented. She had not expected this. She had not anticipated being gifted a dragon of her own. She felt overwhelmed and excited all at once.

“Of course.” Ned said, moving his hands carefully towards Catelyn. “Would you like to hold it?” Catelyn looked at Ned and then at the egg in his hands.

“May I?” She asked, her hands already moving towards Ned's.

“It is yours to hold, my lady.” He said, moving to place the egg in Catelyn’s opened hands. The egg was heavier than she had been expecting, and smoother than it looked. She was transfixed by it, and the gold scales seemed to swirl under the light of the moon .

“That one is yours.” Ned said, causing Catelyn to turn her attention away from the egg and towards the Dragon Prince. "And those four,” Ned said, pointing to the remaining eggs at the feet of his Dragon, “will belong to our children.” Catelyn felt her cheeks flush when Ned mentioned children. She had not even kissed him yet, but the thought of carrying his child had filled her with an unexpected wave of anticipation.

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes resting on the golden egg in her hands. Gold, the colour of her fathers house. Had Ned picked this egg for her for that reason? She moved her gaze to look at Ned, and found that his eyes were already on her. “What if we have more than four children?” Catelyn said, a burst of confidence surging through her.

Ned looked at her, a wicked smile spreading across his face. “Then we’ll just have to hope the Dragons lay more eggs.”

 

They left the Dragon Pit shortly after that, the Dragons and the eggs where they had been when Ned and Catelyn had first entered the arena. The path back to the Red Keep was more familiar to Catelyn than it had been on their way to the Dragon Pit, and she couldn't help but feel a little more self-assured as she strolled across the land that was to become her home. Ned walked her to her chambers after they reached the castle. It was late, very late, and Catelyn thought that her septa would be mortified to know that she was still in the unpupervised company of her betrothed at such a late hour, but as she looked at Ned, she found that she did not care.

Catelyn watched Ned as he stood in front of her, the candle light dancing across his face. And she thought for a moment that he looked like he wanted to say something, but had decided against it.

“Thank you for today.” She said. “It is a moment that I will cherish forever.”

Ned looked at her, his eyes locked on hers, and he began to speak, his voice soft and measured. “I know that this union was decided for us, but I must tell you, my lady...” He stopped, his eyes falling to the floor, and Catelyn thought that this might have been the first time that she had seen Ned this nervous. He pulled his eyes from the floor to look at her before he continued speaking. “I know that we have been placed in one another’s lives. But I have come to care very deeply for you.” Ned hesitated, his eyes searching Catelyns face. “You have brought me much joy over these past months. I only hope that I am able to bring you the same joy during our marriage.” Catelyn felt her breath catch in her throat. She noticed the way that Ned was nervously coiling and uncoiling his fist. She had begun to understand this enigma of a man over the last five moons, and she had come to the conclusion that Prince Ned had been vastly misunderstood by most people. Yes, he had a tendency to lose his temper, his fiery nature breaking through his stoic fasad at times, but Catelyn had come to discover that Ned never lost his temper with those whom he loved.

“Ned.” She breathed, not knowing what else to say. And as she looked at him, his dark eyes fixed on hers, she realized for the first time how young Ned truly was. Catelyn let her eyes move across Ned’s face, finally bringing them to rest on his lips. She moved closer to him, shifting her hands to place them against is chest, and then she let them fall, her hands moving to clasp his. “You too have brought me joy these past few months.” She said. She closed the distance between them then, and moved to press her lips against his own. His lips were soft, and she could feel the heat of his breath on her mouth. She breathed him in, their lips moving together. When she parted from him, she hoped that she had not come across as too forward. But she had been reassured when she saw that Ned’s nervousness had been replaced with a look of contentment.

“My lady.” He said, his dark eyes fixed on her own.

“Cat.” She said. “Just Cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really into Ned and Cat right now. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll update soon :)


	6. Ned and Catelyn: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Catelyn are alone in their chambers following their wedding. This chapter is full of smut/love making :)
> 
> P.S. For anyone whose been checking out the songs I've been leaving in the chapter summaries, two of the songs that I listened to while writing this chapter were: 
> 
> Pensees - Intro 
> 
> Killi J - Solitude

  

  

 

 

**The Next Generation of GOT**

**Part 5**

 

**Ned Targaryen and Catelyn Lannister**

 

That night, as Catelyn stood in her and Ned’s chambers, she suddenly became very aware of herself. She thought about being naked in front of Ned, and about him being naked in front of her. She had never seen a man before, not in the way that she was about to see Ned. And save for the two kisses they had shared - once the night after he had taken her to the dragon pit, and tonight during their wedding ceremony - she had never been touched by a man.

Catelyn was standing at the opened doors that lead to the balcony, the curtains blowing gently in the breeze. The air was warm against her skin, and the wind was floral and perfumed from the gardens below. She turned to look across the massive room. Dozens of candles were lit and perched on top of sconces, casting a warm glow across the expansive chamber. Her eyes fell to Ned, and they watched one another from across the room. Catleyn was uncertain of how to begin. Should she speak? Was she to begin undressing and move towards the grand bed? It was Ned who made the first move. He removed his scabbard first, taking his sword and resting it against a wall. He looked at Catleyn then, his face wearing that familiar stoic mask.

“Tell me what you're thinking” She asked him.

Ned was quiet for a moment, but Catelyn didn't miss the small smile that had begun to tug at his lips. “I’m thinking that you’re the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.” He said, and he began walking towards her while he spoke. “I’m thinking about how amazing you look in that dress.” Catelyn could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as Ned continued moving closer to her. “I’m thinking about how badly I want to rip that dress off of you.” Catelyn felt her heart skip. Ned was now standing right in front of her, his dark eyes locked on hers. As Catelyn looked at him, their eyes never leaving one another, she began to feel her apprehension melt away. This was Ned. _Her_ Ned. _Her_ husband. She had thought about this moment more than once as she lay awake at night in the privacy of her own chambers, and now the moment was finally here. She felt a heat begin to build inside of her, and she realized that as much as Ned wanted to rid her of her clothing, she wanted to do the same for him.

He started with his leather brigadine, his deft fingers unfastening it calmly. He moved to lay it at the foot of the grand bed. Next came his tunic. Catelyn watched him as he pulled it over his head, his muscles flexing and rippling as he moved. His upper body was now bare, and Catelyn let her eyes trail across his lean torso, transfixed by every part of him. Ned’s body was perfect. He was tall and lean, his sun kissed skin and golden brown eyes different shades of the same intoxicating colour. His dark hair was pulled back in a bun, and it reminded Catelyn of the way that Northern men wore their hair. Catelyn felt her cheeks flush as Ned removed what was left of his clothing. She let her eyes trail across his body, taking in every part of him, and she felt a wave of heat move across her body as she saw, for the first time, what a Ned truly looked like underneath his armour. 

Catelyn followed Ned’s lead, and began to unlace her wedding gown. He watched her as she did so. When she was finished unlacing it, she let the dress fall to the floor, a pile of silk and cotton pooling at her feet. Next came her smallclothes. She freed herself of them slowly, feeling the warm breeze that emanated from the balcony wash over her. She watched Ned as his eyes trailed across her naked body. Her heart was pounding so desperately, she thought that it might break free from her chest and come to rest at Ned’s feet. _Take it_ , she thought, _it’s already yours._

Ned lifted a hand and slowly moved it up towards Catelyns chest. He brought his hand to rest between her breasts, and Catelyn felt a sweet chill run up her spine.

“Your heart is beating so fast.” Ned said, his voice deep and quiet. Catelyn swallowed and steadied herself before she spoke.

“I’m nervous.” She said, her voice barley a whisper, and she wondered if maybe she should have kept that to herself. Ned took Catelyns hand in his free one, and placed it against his chest. His skin was warm under her hand, and Catelyn could feel his heart bounding against her palm. She moved her eyes to his face, and found that Ned hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Ned’s heart was also beating quickly, and Catelyn realized Ned was letting her know that he too was nervous. They stood there for a moment, husband and wife, their palms pressed to one another's chests, their hearts beating against each others hands. Catelyn closed her eyes, and let the weight of the moment sink in. She wanted to remember this for as long as she lived.

Catelyn opened her eyes as Ned let his hand fall down the font of her body, his fingers trailing across her skin, leaving goose bumps in its tracks. He moved towards her a pace, his eyes never leaving her, and placed his hands on her hips. Catelyn felt her whole body flush at the feel of Ned's strong calloused hands against her virgin skin. No man had ever touched her like this before. His face was calm, but Catelyn didn't miss the fire that stirred behind his eyes. There was a hunger there. A Desire. For _her_. It was _her_ that he coveted. It was _her_ that he craved. Ned moved his hands up Catelyn’s body slowly, letting his fingers graze her sides as he went. Catelyn’s eyes fluttered shut as Ned's hands trailed up the sides of her breasts. He broke away from her then, his hands leaving her body momentarily, and he moved his hands to cup her face. He touched her like she was made of glass, like she might shatter and disappear if he held on too tightly.

She let her eyes trail across his face. His beautiful face. And she thought of all the times she had avoided looking at him when they were younger. Her timidness fuelled by a baseless fear that Ned was somehow cruel and ruthless. Oh, how wrong she had been. As she looked at him now, she was struck by the overwhelming understanding that this was how it was always supposed to be. Her and Ned, together. She remembered once hearing a Wintertown girl say that people were not bodies, but souls. And that each soul was just a part of a greater whole. That our body’s lived only one lifetime, but our souls lived many, and that if we were lucky, we found the mate that would complete our souls. As Catelyn stood in the candle lit chamber, her husbands hands cupping her face, his dark eyes locked on hers, she knew that their souls were two halves of the same whole. She wanted him, in this lifetime, and in every one still to come.

Unlike the first kiss they had shared, Ned was the one who brought his lips to rest against Catelyns. She melted into him, bringing her hands up to rest against his shoulders. She moved her lips, tasting him as she did so. His lips and mouth still held the flavour of the Dornish wine and apricots served at their wedding feast. And then she felt Ned's tongue enter her mouth. She had not expected it, but she did not find it unpleasant. She felt so inexperienced, so unseasoned in the art of love and seduction. So she followed his lead, letting her tongue dance alongside Ned’s. They remained like this for a long moment, exploring one another in the sweetest and purest way that new lovers can.

Ned broke off the kiss momentarily, moving to lift Catelyn off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively, and then Ned’s lips were back on hers. He walked them towards the bed, and Catelyn felt his manhood pressing against her. This was all new to her, and she felt a mixture of trepidation and unbridled desire as their naked bodies pressed against one another.

Ned lowered Catelyn slowly onto the bed. She lay there on her back, her legs slightly parted, and she looked up at her husband. Ned stood above her, his dark eyes fixed on hers, and she felt a fresh wave of anticipation course though her at the thought of Ned laying with her. At the thought of Ned being inside of her. Catelyn moved to rest against the many pillows that adorned the massive bed, Ned’s eyes following her as she moved. Ned stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of her, and then he too was on the bed. Catelyn watched him as he moved towards her. He was silent for a moment, his eyes searching her face, and Catelyn gave him an affirming nod. A silent response to his unasked question. Ned moved towards her then, his lean body hovering just above her own. They stared at one another for a moment. Strangers turned lovers.

“Are you ready?” Ned asked, his deep voice soft as he spoke.

“Yes.” Catelyn breathed, her eyes never leaving his.

Ned moved inside of her then slowly, and Catelyn couldn't help the slight grimace that moved across her face, her hands gripping into the linen of the bed. Ned stopped. “Are you alright?” His words were soft, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Yes. I just... I’ll be alright.” Catelyn was quiet for a moment, her eyes locked on Ned’s as he hovered above her. “Please. Don't stop.” Ned gave her a small smile and then continued moving into her gently. It was painful to be certain. A sharp stinging at first, but it began to fade as they continued. Catelyn had always been told by her septa that laying with ones husband was for the intent of procreating as well as for the pleasure that the man gained from it. Never once had she been told that the woman was to attain any satisfaction from the act. But as she lay here now, Ned moving in and out of her, she began to feel a sweet unexpected pleasure move through her body. Ned’s pace quickened, his breath coming faster, and Catelyn felt her body unconsciously begin to mirror his movements. Ned lifted one of her legs to wrap it higher around his waist, and Catelyn felt him begin to thrust even deeper inside of her. She moved her hands to his back, and let them run across the expanse of it, feeling his taught muscles against her palms. Catelyn felt a pressure begin to build in her core as she and Ned moved their hips to meet one another. Ned drove into her deeper and deeper, and Catelyn found that her initial pain had been replace with a nearly overwhelming sense of pleasure. A feeling which was only intensified by the growls that were now coming from Ned. Catelyn couldn't help but let out a small moan of herself, and Ned moved to press his parted lips to the spot where her neck met her jaw. She had never thought that anything could feel this good. Her fingers dug into Ned’s back as she began to come undone, and she felt Ned grip her leg tighter as he too reached his peak.

“Cat” he breath. And Catelyn thought that she had never liked the sound of her name more than she did in this moment. Ned spilled inside of her, and Catelyn couldn't help but think that maybe soon she would be with child.

The two of them lay there for a moment, Ned still inside of her. Their breathing was rapid, and their hearts were pounding. Catelyn felt euphoric. The wave of pleasure that had washed over her had been as overwhelming as it had been unexpected. A sweet agony, Catelyn thought. Ned moved out of her slowly, and she couldn't help the quiet sigh that escaped her lips. He moved up to lay against the pillows, pulling Catelyn into his side.

Ned spoke then, his words quiet. “I love you, Cat.” She turned her eyes look look at him, surprised by this proclamation. Catelyn knew that she was already profoundly in love with Ned. Her feelings for him had deepened even before they had wed, though she had been uncertain if he had felt the same. But as she looked at him now, his dark eyes soft and locked on hers, she knew that the words he had spoken had been true.

She watched him, a gentle smile on his face, and then she spoke, her voice soft, her words honest. “I love you too, Ned.”

As Catelyn lay there, her body pressed against her husband’s, she was certain that their souls had known each other long before their bodies did. And she thought that no matter what life they found themselves in next, their souls would find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really been enjoying writing Ned and Cat lately. I hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
